Shuffle Project 1
by Ijustloveanimex
Summary: Wrote the drabbles with the couple NejixTenten in my head But they're not getting mentioned so use ur fantasy. AU. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Shuffle Project. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE SONGS! OR THE CHARACTERS!1

So I'll first explain this project.

It's like, you have to put the your music on your Phone on shuffle.

And Pick a couple (I picked NejixTenten but their names are not mentioned so FUCK THIS SHIT. That's why i also sorted this on Naruto fanfic while it actual isn't really)

And when the song starts you have to write a short fanfic, story, drabble whatever you wanna call it.

And when the song ends it you have to stop.

Thats basically it.

So i'm going to put all the drabbles in the next chapter and i wish you guys fun and i hope you'll like it! :)

See ya, :D


	2. Chapter 2

**This little girl – Cady Groves**

I was standing in front of his windows, looking inside.

He was standing inside with a girl. How could he. As I walk up to the front door I take his extra key from under the flowerpot.

I open the door and walk inside. I walk up to the living room and stand behind her, so only he can see me.

I put my hand inside my pocket and get my gun.

He finally sees me standing here and looks into my hand. The girl turns around.

I raised my arm and shot.

 **Read all about it – Emeli Sande**

Everything was black after he disappeared. He left her a note, a letter, a story.

''Baby, we're a little different theres no need to be afraid.''

He told me to sing, shout and scream till the world cried out.

He told me to not be afraid and live on.

Do what I always wanted to do and live a happy life. Say what you want he said, Do what you want.

They'll judge you but you shouldn't care. You're not the only one who thinks like this.

But later when she would do what she wanted in her life and she would tell others about it,

she would get famous because she did what she wanted to do in her life and they would read all about it.

So sing, shout and scream till the world cried out. No need to be afraid. And let them read all about it.

 **Galantis – Runaway**

He knocks on the door, waiting for her to open it.

When she finally opens he sees how bad she looks.

Black eye. Bleeding lip.

''Come with me.'' He says, the minute she opens the door.

She doesn't deserve this. He grabs her arm and drags her along with him.

He walks to his car and opens the door for her. When they are both seated her father opens the door.

''You won't leave!'' '

'Drive, Drive!'' she says, lookin' panicked. He sees the tears in her eyes.

He starts his car and drives away. Her father still stands in front of her door.

She looks at him with happy eyes. Tears are still in her eyes but now of happiness.

We did it!

He smiles and drives further.

 **He's a monster – nightcore**

She slams the door, God how did this happen. He opens the same door and walks calmly towards her.

She feels like a mouse in a trap. He grins his magical grin and she knows she lost.

''Why are you walking away from me, babe?'' he says. He wraps his arms around her waist and forces her to come closer to his chest.

''Go away'' she answers with a small voice. '

'Please, leave.'' He chuckled. ''I'm not letting you go.'' She pushes him away.

''Go to your other girl, she'll be glad to see you.'' He turns his head and looks at her.

''Are we being jealous now?'' She looks at him, not knowing what to say. He walks up to her again and grabs her chin. '

'I love you, you know that, right babe?'' She lets out a sigh, he says it again.

But he's lying, says her brain. But still..

''I love you too.''

 **Nobody's home – Avril Lavigne**

She sat on her bed, in the middle of the night. Her eyes looking at something that isn't there.

He looks at her. Not knowing what to do.

She suddenly stands up and walks out of the door. He goes after her.

''Where are you going?''

''Home'' she says simply. He runs up to her and takes her hand in his.

''You can't. They'll do something to you, I won't allow it.''

He hugs her from behind and holds her close, begging for her not to go.

She turns around in his arms, with tears in her eyes.

''I don't know what to do anymore.''

He takes her head between his hands. Dries her eyes with his thumps while looking into her eyes.

''Let me be the home you come back to.'' He says.

 **Everything good – Ashes Remain**

He rides in the middle of nowhere, around midnight on a warm summer night. Not knowing where to.

But when he arrives at a house he knows his purpose. Her. He's looking for her.

He honks, waiting for her to come outside. When she comes he smiles without knowing it.

She is the white stroke in his black world. She was all he had and all he ever needed.

Without her nothing would be the same. But with her everything was a new adventure.

She was everything.

Everything he could ever dream of.

He could never sleep without her by his side. And why would he sleep if he had her eventually.

She was everything he knew. And everything he ever wanted to know.

She was everything good.

 **Fuck you- Sleeping With Sirens cover**

He sits on his skateboard across the mall with some friends.

She sits next to her boyfriend(asshole) in his new car he got from his daddy. She looks as beautiful as always.

They walk across him. She looks at him.

He grins and rises his eyebrows. ''Having fun, babe?'' He asks. Her boyfriend(asshole) looks at him like he wants to say something.

He stands up from his skateboard and stands up before her boyfriend.

''Got something to say, buddy?'' Her boyfriend has to look up to his face.

''No'' He takes her hand and walks away. He even heard her already starting a fight,

'' Why didn't you come up for me? Jeez, why do I even date you. He was a lot nicer to me than you are.''

The skaterboy grins. 'Exactly what he was hoping for. Ofcorse he was better than that asshole.'

 **I'm coming home – Skylar Grey**

She accept the call and holds her phone against her ear.

''No matter what, Im coming home.''

She smiles. She missed his voice. She tells him so.

''I miss a lot more than just your voice'' she hears.

Now she's grinning, typically him.

Like he never left.

''Come back home soon. I miss you.''

She hears him sigh on the other side of the line.

''I will, the war is almost over.''

 **If I die young – The Band Perry**

They sat in a flowergarden. A lake in the middle and a path walking through all the flowers, next to the lake.

They sat in the grass, surrounded with flowers, talking with each other.

It was warm. It was summer. Perfect timing to have a talk.

She was sick. Incurable.

She wouldn't live to see the next summer, the doctors had said.

''Promise me to make a nice funeral for me, give me a satin dress, a lot of flowers, poems, love songs and no sad black things.'' She had said.

Soon the winter came. Nothing happened.

Then the summer came again.

And instead of a funeral there was a wedding.

With flowers, poems and love songs.

 **THE END**

 **A/N So that was the shuffle project. hope you guys liked it.**

 **i personally love the last one the most. the one with if i die young.**

 **anyway, see ya!**


End file.
